djnc
by aspoison
Summary: dcf


Permanecia en mi mente la mayor parte del tiempo, se que yo en la suya tambien, siempre fuimos mundos diferentes, ella con su marido y ¿yo? basicamente alguien de la noche. Aun recuerdo ese beso que nos dimos, pero todo fue tan solo un juego, eramos adolescente tratando de conquistar a un tipo.  
Me recoste en el sillon y analice las posibilidades... la necesitaba tanto, la deseaba, no era amor, era deseo... podria llamarla y decir ¿que? que le hiba a decir? JA.  
"Hola :) quieres venir a tomar algo, tengo un vino que lleva ya mucho tiempo guardado. si MUCHO" Fue el mensaje que despues de unos minutos de pensarlo y borrarlo y volverlo a escribir le envie. A lo que ella respondio con un calido "En 20 estoy ahì ;) "  
No se en que estaba pensando, me vesti con un camison corto, transparente negro, la rompa interior del mismo color, sexy, muy sexy.  
Pasaron 25 minutos cuando sono el timbre, corri a abrir y ella estaba ahí, llevaba puesto un pequeño short de jeans y una musculosa blanca, podia verse claramente sus curvas. Era hermosa, sexy, ¡como deseaba llevarmela a la cama!

Luego de unas cuentas botellas quien te dice, creo que era la quinta que estaba por abrir, note nuestro estado, estabamos tomadas las dos.

- Bella, cariño, no crees que es ya suficiente?_ Le dije mientras destapaba la siguiente botella.  
Sabria que diria que no, pero era para luego no sentirme culpable. Y si, definitivamente me dijo que no, queria seguir bebiendo, y para que mentir? yo tambien.  
Una de la madrugada, era realmente impresionante el calor. Ella transpiraba y se me fue imposible imaginarme las cosas que podria hacer con ella, y hacerla transpirar yo. Asi que inicie "mi plan"? Me saque mi camison quedando solo en ropa interior.  
- ¿No tienes calor? _ pregunte como si no supiera la respuesta. -Quitate la remera si quieres. _ Le dije en un tono 'seductor'. Ella no dijo nada pero intento quitarse su musculosa, estaba muy tomada asi que decidi ayudarla.  
Me acerque lo mas sensual posible a ella, no entendia mucho, lo note en su cara y no pude evitar sonreir.  
Me acerque, tome el borde de abajo de su ropa, ella subio sus brazos y la subi despacio mientras acercaba mis pechos a su rostro, termine de sacarla y deje al descubierto los de ella, me sorprendio ver que no llevaba sosten, pude notar mi sexo humederse un poco, me aleje unos centimetros y la observe, estaba alli, y podia ser toda mia.  
No se en que estaba pensando cuando me acerque rapidamente y la bese! Era de esos impulsos intevitables que a veces te da la situacion y ya que podia, aproveche la oportunidad, sin saber como podia llegar a reaccionar ella la bese tan intesamente como pude, estaba sorprendida y confundida, ¡que ah de pensar de mi! pense, y sin embargo no pare.  
Luego de ver su confucion llego el momento donde asimilo la situacion, y cuando me venia venir el empujon, ella simplemente movio sus labios en copas a los mios, autorisandose a si misma introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca para luchar con la mia...  
Para este momento yo ya estaba sentada al lado de ella, con mi mano en su nunca, acercandola a mi cada vez mas, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo.  
Cuando comense a rescostarla en el gran sofa donde nos encontrabamos ella me separo bruscamente, un dejo de desilucion me invadio, sin embargo cuando la mire a los ojos, note algo de miedo y sabia exactamente por que.  
- Bells... -me acerque nuevamente a ella- no pasara nada, simplemente es experimentar -dije pasando mi dedo indice desde su vientre a sus labios lentamente - No te gustaria?_ susurre sobre sus labios.  
-Alice.. n.. no yo... -empezo cuando comence a besarla de nuevo.  
La recoste ahora del todo en el sofa, podia notarla un poco nerviosa, pero a la vez disfrutando.. ataque sus labios, y nuestras lenguas se encontaban en un campo de batalla, frene de golpe y mis labios visibilizo otro objetivo... su cuello.  
Su cuello era tan calido contra el choque de mis labios y de mi lengua, era un desierto en el que deseabas estar, mordisqueando suabemente comenze a bajar dejando besos humedos sobre sus pechos, me lanze a deborar una loma de este desierto, mordisquee, lami, subsione y bese uno de sus seno a mas no poder mientras ella soltaba gemidos, luego deje en paz a ese y me dedique a la otra mientras mi boca hacia lo suyo mi mano recorria todo su cuerpo...  
...una vez terminado con este tambien volvi a bajar, pero intrusos fastidiaban mi expedision en el desierto, asi que me decise de ese mantalon y sus bragas para alli encontrarme con la famosa laguna del desierto, pero esto no era un espejismo, ella estaba humeda, muy...  
Sin embargo decidi dejarla esperar un poco mas. Quite mi ropa interior por completo y volvi de nuevo a sus labios, baje mi mano hasta su parte intima acariciando esta ves los labios de abajo lentamente mientras la besaba, ella soltaba gemidos y me exitaba tanto verla asi que era imposible no imitarla.  
Nuestros labios estaban hinchados pero aun asi seguiamos, acaricie su clitoris cada vez mas humedo y masajee toda su vagina para producirla placer, ahora con mi mano en ese sitio y mis labios en su cuello sus gemidos eran mas que evidentes.  
Abri sus piernas y levante su cadera lo mas posible, me posicione entre ellas abriendome tambien, eramos como un "v" entrelazadas, donde nuestros clitoris, los labios y la vagina humedas se tocaban, una ves sentada y cruzada arriba de su vagina comense a moverme lentamente sintiendi nuestros sexos tocandose, rosandose, ella ya estaba gritando del placer, lo que me exitaba mas auny me impulso a moverme mas rapido y dar saltitos sobre ella, esto era realmente estar en el cielo...

* * *

_Hey! son solo dos caps! si asi esta el primero... imeginense el segundo! review y publico el otro. saludos!_


End file.
